


No Place Like Home

by brudawgg



Series: This Was Ineffable [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, i love putting these two in domestic problems, slight miscommunication, theyre idiots and they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brudawgg/pseuds/brudawgg
Summary: Aziraphale wants to be the one to initiate the next step in his and Crowley's relationship, but can't seem to work up the nerve or find the right moment.Why is asking to move in together so hard?





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello again I can't stop writing for these fools! this is part of a series but like the last one there's just some slight mentions of the last two parts so it still makes sense if you happen to read this one alone.
> 
> and if you've read the other parts and commented thank you so much it means?? So much to me?? I lose my mind at every comment.

When it came to Crowley and Aziraphales relationship, the angel had always known that Crowley was a few steps ahead. Of course there were some things the demon would clam up about, but those tended to be his own insecurities or weaknesses. When it came to his feelings towards the angel though? He was never subtle, always ready to make the next move; be it from the arrangement to running away to the stars together. Maybe it was because Crowley had never really had to worry about his people keeping a close eye. He had said so himself, they never checked in on him, they just seemed to take his word that he was doing a bang up job and then they’d be on their merry way.

And now they _really_ weren’t checking in on him, so what did the snake have to worry about?

Aziraphale, on the other hand, always had to be careful. It wasn’t as if his people had a microscope over him, he wasn’t nearly that egotistical, but they _did_ check in. They had called him out plenty of times for casting too many miracles. Sure, not every action was scrutinized, but he had to be mindful. Pick and choose what was necessary and what was acceptable. What could and couldn’t be viewed as wrong in the other Angels eyes.

It was all very exhausting.

When he had finally been cast out – not down, though, for reasons he didn’t understand he _still_ wasn’t considered a Fallen – a part of him had been sad, of course. Who wouldn’t be a little upset to be ostracized from what was essentially their home? It was one thing to more or less suspect others viewed you as strange and out of place, it was another to be tossed aside and have your suspicions confirmed. So, yes, when Heaven finally slammed its doors shut on him, Aziraphale had felt a slight ache in his chest and an occasional brief longing in his heart.

But he had also felt a sense of freedom. Finally he could just... _be_. He didn’t need to concoct some silly excuse to get sushi or keep his bookshop. Didn’t need to pretend he was the way he was just to ‘keep up appearances’. He was finally free to be, well, Aziraphale. The bookshop owner who loved fine dining and old books and silly tartan bow ties.

And, most importantly, he was free to be with Crowley. He had kept the demon at arms length for so  
long, never too close but always where he could see him, always fearful that making the wrong move would give them both away. And in the end it almost had. If not for Agnes Nutter and some quick thinking on their parts, Aziraphale wasn’t sure they would have made it out of the fire (or bathtub) alive.

But they did. Alive, healthy, and with each other.

The point was, Aziraphale had spent 6,000 years keeping Crowley waiting, sure to keep himself and his feelings in check. So, while Crowley had essentially had all of literal time to flaunt how he felt as he saw fit, Aziraphale had very little practice. He seemed to be following Crowley’s lead when it came to their relationship now, no matter how hard the angel tried to keep up.

And so, he decided, this time he would make the first move. Both gentlemen knew they loved each other, and had admitted so and proven that many times in more ways than one (both were still oddly shy about the whole saying it out loud casually thing, but they were working on it). They had keys to each others homes, both free to come and go as they saw fit. Crowley had naturally more or less led the way on these fronts. To Aziraphale’s credit though he hadn’t been too far behind.

Aziraphale one day noticed that they both tended to just...gravitate towards the other. More than they had before, that is. Crowley had a tendency to lounge around the bookshop while Aziraphale was tending to it, doing a good job of scaring away more than a few customers that Aziraphale had deemed irritating and not worth selling to. And Aziraphale had caught himself on more than one occasion spending the day with Crowley in his flat, usually reading a book on the couch as the demon took a nap with his head in his lap. They rarely spent the night apart, and Aziraphale even indulged in the occasional ‘good nights rest’ with Crowley.

This was how he had learned that he loved waking up to the sight of the demon still sound asleep in bed beside him. That was a treasure he had never considered before, but it was an immediate favorite of his. It was no wonder Crowley enjoyed sleep so much. It was one of the few times he looked peaceful.

It was all very domestic.

He once almost wondered aloud why they hadn’t just officially moved in together, but bit his tongue, letting old habits take the wheel again. But now, as he was checking inventory (another favorite pastime of his, how could he not love finding an excuse to sift through his many books), he glanced over at Crowley sprawled out on a chair in the back corner of the store and thought _‘Well, yes, why haven’t we? What’s stopping us?’_

It _seemed_ like the natural next step. But Aziraphale didn’t have anything to go off of, no manual or guide to tell him: Yes. That was absolutely a fairly normal thing for couples to do, especially ones that had known each other for literal centuries upon centuries.

And if it _was_ the next step, the next box to tick off, then why hadn’t _Crowley_ suggested it yet? It couldn’t be that he was worried the angel would say no, not anymore at least. After Armageddon Aziraphale had stopped finding reasons to say no to the demons pursuits. Perhaps it was because Crowley didn’t want them to ‘officially’ move in together? It certainly seemed fair that he would want to enjoy his own space from time to time. Not that he really acted like it. The only real reason he ever disappeared was for ‘errands’ which seemed to be code for ‘buying pastries and/or alcohol’.

This was the confusing train of thought that Aziraphale found himself in, going round and round until he thought his head might explode. He hadn’t noticed that he was leaning his head against a bookshelf, lost in this merry go round of thought, until Crowley suddenly got his attention.

“You alright over there, angel?”

Aziraphale’s head snapped up and whipped around to look over at Crowley, who was still sprawled out in the chair in a manner that conveyed he’d never sat in a chair in his life. He was eyeing him with a perplexed look. Aziraphale could see the confusion evident on the demon's face, even with the sunglasses on.

“Oh, yes, everything’s fine. Tickety-boo, as they say!” Aziraphale said quickly, turning his attention back to the rows of books. He’d forgotten where he had left off.

“ _No_ _one_ says that. Only _you_ say that. And you,” Crowley said this as he pushed himself to his feet to close the distance between them, “only say that when things are, in fact, _not_ tickety-boo. Whatever the Heaven that means.”

“It means everything is right as rain! No problems here! Stop pestering.” Aziraphale grabbed a random book off the shelf, not really looking at it, but needing something to distract himself from the demons intense gaze.

Crowley took his glasses off and leaned over to peer at Aziraphale. Normally this would excite the angel, he loved any excuse to see Crowley’s eyes, but not when he was being questioned like this.

“I’m fairly certain it doesn’t actually mean anything.”

“I’m just–,” Aziraphale slid the book back onto the shelf and moved to grab another one but was stopped by Crowley grabbing his wrist. Before the angel could say another word, Crowley spun him around so his back was to the bookshelf, pressing himself against the angel to effectively trap him. He snatched the other wrist, holding them up by Aziraphale’s head as he stared into his eyes, gaze flickering back and forth between them as if he’d find the answer to what exactly was troubling the angel inside of them.

“You’re just _what_ , angel?” He whispered.

Aziraphale’s eyes flickered between Crowley’s steady gaze (beautiful but hard to endure at the moment) and his lips (also beautiful, also hard to handle). He wasn’t quite ready to say what was on his mind, he still had to mull it over, still wasn’t sure if he was being ridiculous or not.

“I’m just...tired, I suppose.”

Not quite a lie, but not quite the truth.

Crowley hummed thoughtfully at this, a mischievous glint in his eye as he leaned in to press a light kiss to the angels lips.

“S’that ssso? I may know a way to help that.” He murmured against the angels lips.

Aziraphale responded with his own kiss back, sighing softly as Crowley’s hands drifted from his wrists to slide under his shirt. This was a welcome distraction from the angels confusing thoughts. He knew he needed to figure this out, just needed to buck up and talk to Crowley about what he was thinking, but for now he let himself get lost in Crowley’s lips and soothing touches.

He could figure this out later.

—

When one is unsure what to do and has no one else to discuss it with, what do they do?

Make a list!

Aziraphale found himself at his desk in the shop in the middle of the night, comprising a list of reasons to officially move in together and reasons to, well, not. He had slipped away after Crowley fell asleep in his bed that night and while the angel would have loved to stay and watch his demon sleep, and maybe even drift off himself, he had work to do.

Here were the facts as Aziraphale saw them.

 _Reasons To Keep The Status Quo_  
A) At the present moment him and Crowley had a good dynamic.  
B) They had always had their own separate areas, which made sense.  
C) They weren’t humans, they were an angel and a demon and didn’t need to follow human customs.

Aziraphale thought those were all very good points. All very logical, clear cut reasons to not rock the boat.

 _Reasons To ‘Make It Official’ Or At The Very Least Bring It Up To Crowley_  
A) This would show Crowley that Aziraphale took their relationship seriously.  
B) He really, _really_ wanted to.

These reasons didn’t seem nearly as level headed as the others. But they felt incredibly important.

Aziraphale groaned, dropping his head into his hands. The lists weren’t helping. He was still going in circles and every time he was about to make a decision, he would second guess himself.

He wondered if it was this hard for humans as well.

“Angel?”

Aziraphale twisted around in his chair to see Crowley peering around the corner, clad in his boxers and a sleepy expression on his face. The demon yawned and rubbed at one eye as he peered over at Aziraphale with the other. Aziraphale turned back around to his desk and slipped his list into an open drawer, sliding it shut as Crowley sauntered over.

“What’re you doin’?” The demon murmured as he leaned over to drape his arms around his angels shoulders, resting his chin on his head.

“I never _did_ finish up inventory, so I was, well,” He shrugged with a wiggle of his fingers, “finishing it. What are you doing up, my dear?” A sudden concern brought a frown to the angels face as he shifted his body to face the demon better, bringing a worried hand to Crowley’s cheek as he gazed up at him. “Is everything alright? It’s not another nightmare, is it?”

Crowley chuckled, turning his head to place a small kiss on the angels palm.

“No, no, nothing like that. I’m fine. Just...woke up and you weren’t there. You’re usually there, nowadays.” He shrugged, shifting to a standing position, eyes avoiding Aziraphales gaze. If he hadn’t been half asleep he would have looked embarrassed. The demon did admittedly feel a tad silly in this moment. “S’not like I _need_ you to be there, just. Checking that everything’s...tickety-boo, I guess. Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Aziraphale smiled at Crowley, a small warm feeling blooming in his chest, and stood up from the desk.

“You, my dear, are never interrupting. Besides, I had just finished up.”

Crowley looked away, a slight blush creeping up his neck, unable to stop a small smile from spreading.

Perhaps, if Crowley hadn’t looked half asleep, Aziraphale would’ve brought it up then. He liked to think that, at least, although he knew that probably wasn’t true. He was still too nervous, too unsure of what would happen. So instead he slid his hand into Crowley’s and laced their fingers together, idly thinking about how their hands always fit so perfectly in one another's.

“Let's get you back to bed.” He said and gently tugged him back towards the direction of the stairs, away from the desk and lists and uncertain thoughts.

—

A week passed and Aziraphale was ready to rip his own head off and toss it out the nearest window. He knew he would just have to get on with it but every moment seemed like the wrong moment.

He also knew that this was just him making excuses.

Why was this so _hard_?

They were at Crowley’s flat and Aziraphale found himself sitting on the sofa, tucked up in the corner, reading a book. Or at least he was _trying_ to read, but it was nearly impossible to focus.

Aziraphale wondered if being this indecisive and ridiculous could be considered a sin.

“I go against all of Heaven and watch _this_ be how I Fall,” he muttered to himself as he attempted to read the same page for the hundredth time.

“What was that, angel?” Crowley asked as he flopped down onto the couch, throwing his arms over the back of it.

“Oh, nothing. Im just...theorizing about this book. Quite the page turner.” Aziraphale said. It wasn’t exactly a lie. He imagined that if he _could_ actually focus on it then it would be rather interesting.

But alas.

“Ah,” Crowley leaned over into Aziraphale’s space, attempting to peer at the book. After a moment he shot the angel a quizzical look. “It's not that I’m judging you here but it looks like you’re still on page one.”

_For the love of–_

“W-well if you must know, I’ve read it _before_ , you see, and it was quite good. Hence why I’m reading it _again_.”

Crowley seemed to accept this with a small _hmm_ and shifted his position as he plucked his sunglasses off and tossed them on the coffee table. He rested his head in the angels lap, his long legs crossed on the opposite arm of the couch. Aziraphale instinctively let one hand drift into the demons hair and began to run his hand through it. It was just like when they held hands or when their lips met, it just came naturally, as if they were each one half of a whole.

Aziraphale’s heart quickened as he began to wonder if _this_ was the right moment. It certainly felt like an appropriate time.

He glanced down just as Crowley’s eyes fluttered close as he let himself get lost in the sensation of Aziraphale playing with his hair. Aziraphale was circulating from gentle scratches and running his hand through the fiery mane. The demon made an appreciative humming noise at the feeling with a small smile.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale whispered, half hoping the demon had already drifted off to sleep.

“Yesss?” Crowley asked, a slight hiss in his voice.

Ah, so he was _almost_ asleep.

Aziraphale chewed on his lip as he considered his options and decided that, no, Crowley’s nap time wasn’t the best time for a conversation about their relationship.

He definitely wasn’t chickening out. Definitely not.

“Oh, nothing. Nevermind.”

Crowley cracked an eye open, eyebrow raised, “Everything alright?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth to respond.

“If you say everything's tickety-boo I _will_ throw your first edition Oscar Wilde’s straight into the nearest dumpster, do not test me, angel.”

Aziraphale promptly shut his mouth.

“Thought so,” Crowley murmured, both eyes open now as he studied the angels face. Aziraphale’s hand stilled as the demon reached up, placing a hand on the angels cheek and gently stroking his thumb along his jaw. “What is it?”

Aziraphale tried to look away but couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact with the demon, momentarily lost in the soft touch along his jaw and the snake like eyes peering up at him with concern.

“Aziraphale?”

“It’s really nothing, Crowley. I was...just curious if you wanted to grab something to eat but then I didn’t want to wake you. Honestly.”

Crowley gave him a doubtful look.

“ _Honestly_ ,” Aziraphale insisted, “I don’t lie, Crowley, that’s your whole schtick. I’m an angel for goodness sake.”

Crowley snorted at that, letting his hand fall away from the angels face to lay across his own chest, eyes finally releasing Aziraphale from their hold as they drifted shut once again.

“You're ‘bout as much of an angel as I am a demon,” he said, amusement in his tone, “but, give me five minutes for a quick rest and we’ll grab some lunch, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect.” Aziraphale said quietly.

Perhaps lunch would be the right moment.

—

To absolutely no one's surprise Aziraphale had found another ridiculous reason to decide that lunch that day had actually not been the right moment.

For starters, the waitress had been in a fairly sour mood, which was his first excuse to avoid the conversation. Neither he nor Crowley were really bothered by it, truth be told, they had been on the Earth for a long time and had dealt with worse than a crabby waitress. But _still_ the moment needed to be right!

Didn't it?

The second excuse was that it had started to pour heavy rain as soon as they left the cafe, which hardly seemed like the right weather for such an occasion. Again, it needed to be right. Crowley deserved the best, after all. And heavy rain after a mediocre lunch was as far from the best as it could get in Aziraphale's opinion.

Crowley sighed as he gazed up at the rain, hands in his pockets.

“This weather is atrocious.”

The two were standing underneath the cafes awning as the rain came down around them. It was a particularly heavy downpour that had started in a flash when they were a few steps away from the cafe and Crowley had ducked back under the awning out of pure reflex. Aziraphale had followed him back, but he wasn't quite sure why they even ran back considering the two were already fairly soaked from just the few seconds of exposure to the rain. It didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon. Crowley continued to frown at the rain, glaring at it as if the weather was doing this just to spite him personally.

The walk to the car really wasn't that bad, they had practically parked right outside the cafe. Aziraphale decided it wouldn't be too terrible of a walk if they had some sort of cover and with a wave of his hand miracled an umbrella into existence. He really did prefer to buy things like that, Aziraphale did so love to support local businesses, but he figured this was an emergency.

Well, it was an emergency to the snake next to him. He was fairly certain the demon was two seconds away from hissing at the offensive weather and picking a fight with the raindrops. With a small laugh, Aziraphale popped the umbrella open and stepped closer so it was able to shield the both of them.

Crowley, who had been distracted by his annoyance with the rain, hadn't noticed Aziraphale's new umbrella until the angels shoulder was brushing his. He looked over at the angels amused face and then blinked up at the umbrella.

“Does this help alleviate the atrocity, my dear?”

“Oh, well, yes I _suppose_ that helps a little bit,” Crowley said. “Still, absolutely terrible weather. God should be embarrassed.”

“ _God_ should be embarrassed of what? The rain?” Aziraphale shook his head, laughing lightly, “Can we please just get to the car before we're struck dead by lightning?”

“If after all I’ve done hasn’t caused your Lord to smite me yet, angel, then I don't know _what_ will.” Crowley said with a snicker and snaked his arm around the angels waist, “But yes, yes, let's get to the car.”

The two made their way to the car beneath the umbrella, Crowley's arm keeping them close. Once they reached the Bentley Crowley snapped his fingers and miracled the doors open so the two of them could duck inside. Aziraphale miracled the umbrella away since it had served its purpose and shut the car door.

Aziraphale ran his hand through his hair and shook the water off his hand onto the floor of the car as he miracled a small towel into his hand. Crowley watched Aziraphale begin to dry his hair, his lips quirked up in an amused smirk.

“What? What are you so amused by?” Aziraphale asked, “Also, your hair is literally dripping wet, Crowley, did you want a towel as well?”

“It's just…” Crowley removed his glasses and attempted to get some of the water drops off the lenses with his shirt, “Couldn't you just miracle yourself dry?”

“Couldn't _you_?”

“Well of course I could but you're going through all the trouble to use a towel, I'd feel rude.” Crowley, realizing a wet shirt wasn't the best tool for drying anything, gave up on the glasses and set them down on the dashboard of the car, “Now, don't dodge my question. Why not just,” he gave a little flourish with his hand, “whisk the water away, angel?”

“Well...” Aziraphale wiped his face with the towel as he considered why. It wasn't as if he had thought about it, using a towel just seemed like the right thing to do. He pulled the towel away from his face before pivoting his body to face Crowley better. “I'm not sure exactly.”

“Must be a reason you go to all that trouble. It's like how you actually buy all your clothes–”

“You _don't_ buy your clothes?” Aziraphale asked, genuinely shocked.

“I mean _sometimes_ I do if I see a particularly nice jacket or pair of pants but normally? No. I'm guessing you felt bad whipping up that umbrella before, didn't you? Fess up, I've always been curious.”

Aziraphale took a moment to think about it, refusing to admit to Crowley that he had absolutely felt bad about the umbrella. Instead he leaned over and draped the towel over Crowley's still drenched hair and began to dry it, using this time to think. Crowley held still, eyes carefully watching Aziraphale as he pondered.

“I suppose it just feels more...human doing it this way. Does that make sense?” He asked quietly, feeling a tad embarrassed by his answer, as he finished toweling the demons hair. He pushed the towel so it was around Crowley's neck and kept his hold on it as he kept eye contact with him. A part of Aziraphale quietly wondered _Is_ _this_ _a_ _good_ _moment?_ but he quickly bottled that noise up. They were mid-discussion and interrupting it with his own queries would be rude.

Crowley nodded slightly, seeming to accept Aziraphales answer. He placed a hand atop one of the angels, curling his fingers around the hand, studying his angels face as he did so. The two were silent for a moment, the only sound accompanying the intimate moment was the pounding of the rain on the roof of the car.

“There's other ways to feel human, you know?” The demon said quietly.

“O-Oh?” Aziraphale whispered. He felt breathless. Even after all this time Crowley always somehow managed to do that to him so easily.

Crowley, keeping hold of Aziraphale's hand, lifted his other hand to cup the back of the angels neck as he leaned in slightly. Aziraphale's eyes fluttered shut as his lips met the demons, breathing out a soft sigh.

If Aziraphale had to tell someone his top ten moments with Crowley this would have been somewhere in the list. This was one of the softer moments they'd shared. There were no witty remarks to be said, no one around to catch a glimpse. Just the gentle sound of the rain and the perfect feeling of Crowley's lips on his.

The demons grip tightened on Aziraphale’s neck as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along the angels bottom lip. The angel parted his lips, a small groan escaping him as Crowley slipped his tongue in. He reached with his free hand to grip Crowley’s shirt – still soaked to the bone, Aziraphale absently noted – gasping when Crowley pulled back and dipped his head down to bite lightly at the angels jaw. He trailed his tongue along his angels jawline before placing a small kiss right below his ear. Crowley huffed out a husky laugh at the whine that slipped out of Aziraphale.

The angel thought he might discorporate on the spot.

“You alright there, angel?”

Aziraphale swallowed, trying to organize his thoughts, before whispering back, “Yes. I believe you’ve made your point, my dear.”

Crowley laughed again, sliding the hand that was resting on the angels neck to his cheek instead, leaning back so he could see Aziraphale’s face. The angel was sure he looked flushed and flustered and the demons gaze – still void of his sunglasses as they were still resting on the dashboard – wasn’t helping him.

“Are you saying you want me to _stop_?” Crowley asked with a smirk.

He, of course, didn't want him to stop, that was the _last_ thing he wanted. But still, Aziraphale sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, suddenly hyper aware again of the fact that he was still avoiding the conversation. Moments like this, these intimate moments where Crowley was kind and perfect and all his made him realize just how much he loved the demon. He felt light headed from the kiss and angry with himself for being so cowardly about asking to move in together.

“Angel?”

He heard concern in Crowley’s tone and suddenly realized that his face was cupped in both of the demon's hands. His eyes snapped open to meet the worried gaze of the other man. The demons eyes flickered back and forth, trying to determine what had caused the sudden shift in his angel.

“What is up with you today?” He didn’t ask the question with judgement, the only sound in his voice was that of concern and love.

Aziraphale didn’t deserve him.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong I think I just need to lie down.” Aziraphale looked away, unable to bare the look Crowley was giving him.

Crowley had looked like he had more to say. Like something was also pressing on his mind, but what Aziraphale wasn’t sure.

The two slipped free of each other’s grip, settling into their respective seats. Aziraphale could feel Crowley glancing over at him, but neither said anything as he finally turned the car on, the sound of the engine joining in the sound of the rain outside.

As they left the parking spot Aziraphale stared out the window, assuring himself that the right moment would present itself. That he would get over this ridiculous fear when the right time to ask came along.

Right?

—

It was a few days later and the two were dining at a new spot, a sushi restaurant, to be specific, that Aziraphale had mentioned looked rather interesting. Although Aziraphale was the one who was excited to try it, Crowley had been the one to actually suggest going there that night.

‘ _Date_ _Night_ ’ was what he had called it.

Aziraphale wore his usual waistcoat, but did his best to look dressed up. Well, more dressed up than he normally looked. He had chosen a rather fetching bow tie, in his opinion, that was a soft blue to match the light blue buttons on his button down shirt he had picked out.

Crowley was, naturally, decked out in a black ensemble. Aziraphale noticed though that the jacket looked fairly new, and he was wearing a dark red tie underneath it for a small splash of color.

“You look marvelous,” Aziraphale had said as Crowley took his hand.

“Not so bad yourself, angel.” He said this with a sly grin and a gentle squeeze.

It wasn’t until they were near the end of dinner, both men a couple drinks in, that Aziraphale noticed the slight nervousness in Crowley. Which, he had to admit, was odd since he wasn’t sure what _he_ could be so nervous about. Aziraphale was the one who’s head wouldn’t stop running in circles. The fact of the matter was that he obviously needed to just ask the question but he just couldn’t seem to determine when the best time was. Perhaps next evening out? He would maybe propose a place he knew Crowley liked and maybe even splurge and purchase a new coat. The demon deserved to be romanced for once—

Aziraphale froze suddenly as the pieces all fell into place in his head as he took in all the details of the evening.

Crowley had picked a place Aziraphale was interested in.

Crowley looked _very_ nice.

And he was acting _nervous_. Nervous in that way he always got before taking a big leap. It was the same tense look he had when he had offered Aziraphale the key to his flat.

No no no _no_.

“So, angel,” Crowley began.

“Really ought to be heading home then, shouldn’t we?” Aziraphale asked suddenly, knowing full well what he was interrupting.

“Oh— I mean, yes. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about–“

“Let’s get a wiggle on then, hm?” Aziraphale practically jumped to his feet as he made his way to the door. If he could escape the restaurant perhaps he could throw the demon off. Crowley scrambled to his feet, hustling after Aziraphale with a confused look.

“Angel, slow down, I’m trying to talk here,” Crowley said once they were outside, “What is the _rush_?”

“No rush, I just thought some fresh air would be nice. Or we could go straight home, maybe? I’m sure there’s a lovely scotch or wine waiting for us.”

Crowley eyed the angel, “Okay. Then let me ask you a question.” Aziraphale opened his mouth to interject but Crowley held up his hand, effectively cutting the angel off, and continued on, “Where do _you_ think home is?”

Aziraphale felt like his thoughts were moving a million miles an hour.

“I-I don’t know what you mean. Where do _you_ think it is?”

Crowley stepped forward wrapping his arms loosely around the angels waist. They both realized they were in the middle of the sidewalk, and people were having to walk around them, casting strange glances their way, but neither of the celestial beings could be bothered to care much about that at the moment.

“I think,” Crowley said, quietly, “that home is wherever you are, angel.”

Aziraphales breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He felt his face turn red, and he knew his hands were shaking as they hung useless by his side. It was happening again. Crowley, as always, was the one who was willing to take the plunge.

“Oh.” Was the only thing Aziraphale could think to say.

“I…” Crowley looked terribly anxious, “I think– No, I mean.” He sighed as he tried to find the right words. “I want to ask you to mo–“

“Stop. Wait.” Aziraphale took a sudden step back, out of Crowley’s arms and almost straight into a pedestrian trying to get around the two. “Just, hang on a second.”

The angel was staring down at the ground trying to sort through his thoughts. He was being ridiculous. This was _good_ wasn’t it? Crowley was going to ask him to move in. Crowley _wanted_ the same thing as him and they were on the same page.

He had just wanted so badly to be the one to make the move for once.

“Crowley, I–“

“Right, no, I get it.”

Aziraphale’s head snapped from staring at the ground at the cold tone of Crowley’s words to see his face and he immediately realized just how badly he had messed up. The demons jaw was set and his mouth was pressed in a thin line. Aziraphale quickly understood how his own reaction was coming across. Crowley’s expression read loud and clear what was going through his head. He thought this was _rejection_.

“Now, hang on, Cro–“

“I said _I_ _get_ _it_ , Aziraphale.” Crowley shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a step backwards, away from Aziraphale’s reaching hands. “I don’t need an explanation.”

Aziraphale shut his eyes as he shook his head, “No, no just listen–“

When he opened his eyes, ready to explain himself and own up to what he’d been thinking about for almost a week or so now he came face to face with nothing but empty air where the demon once stood.

“Crowley?” He looked behind him and back in front of him, mouth open in shock. In all the centuries he’d known Crowley he’d never just _vanished_ on him. “ _Crowley?!_ ”

The people walking past were shooting him strange looks, but he didn’t care about that. All he cared about in that moment was that he had screwed this all up beyond belief. That he had unintentionally rejected Crowley, and probably hurt his feelings.

Well there was no probably about it. The hurt had been clear as day on the demon's face. He mentally kicked himself for being so foolish, he should have realized how he sounded. Should have known how sensitive Crowley could be.

Aziraphale let his head fall into his hands as he muttered a word he rarely used outside of dire circumstances or intense intimate moments between him and the demon he had just chased away.

“Well, _fuck_.”

—

An entire week went by without a single word from Crowley. Not even a phone call. And Aziraphale had _tried_ phoning him multiple times, and each call had been answered by that blasted voicemail box. The angel understood the other man needing a couple of days to cool off but a week?

He was beginning to worry he would never show up again.

If he had just talked to him the first time he thought about living together this wouldn’t have happened. Aziraphale could no longer remember why he thought the demon would say no. _Of_ _course_ he would have said yes. He would have said yes to living in a volcano if the angel asked him to.

And why did he freak out back there anyway? Just because _he_ wanted to be the one to ask? Aziraphale chastised himself for acting like a human child instead of the 6,000 year old celestial adult he was supposed to be. Now, for all he knew, Crowley could be _gone_. He could even be lost amongst the stars in some unknown galaxy he had helped create.

This was the thought that had Aziraphale rushing down the streets of London at nine o’ clock at night to Crowley’s flat. He hadn’t even fully registered what he was doing when he raced out of his bookshop, he just knew he needed to find Crowley as soon as possible. He needed to apologize and desperately wanted to explain his actions.

When he arrived at the flat he used his key to let himself in, practically throwing the door open, shouting for Crowley as he did so.

“Crowley!” He barely registered how terrified he sounded, how badly he needed to see the demon to know he was still there, still reachable. Aziraphale was in the living room when he heard a groggy, bewildered voice behind him.

“Angel, what the fuck?”

Aziraphale turned around, a sob of relief escaping him at the sight of Crowley standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He was in his undershirt and boxers, a sleepy and very perplexed look on his face as he looked at the angel. Aziraphale wanted to run over, wanted to collapse in the demon’s arms and apologize but all he could do was stand there and stare back, gaping like a fish.

“Aziraphale, what is going on?”

“I…” Aziraphale heard his voice cracking and felt childish, but he couldn’t help it. He had genuinely thought he’d chased Crowley away for good, which he realized was _also_ childish thinking. Crowley hadn’t left before when Aziraphale had essentially turned him down, even when Armageddon was at their doorstep. The demon always popped back up at some point. He wasn’t sure why he thought he would abandon him and Earth now.

The angel took a deep, calming breath.

“I suppose I thought you were gone.”

Crowley somehow managed to look even more confused at that statement.

“Where in the world would I _go_?” He asked, incredulously.

“Alpha Centauri?” Aziraphale’s voice sounded so small when he admitted this. He felt ridiculous.

This caused Crowley to stare at him for a moment before throwing his head back with a loud laugh. He doubled over, hands on his knees as he continued to laugh, shaking his head in amazement at the angels answer.

“ _Why_ on _Earth_ would I go _there_? I’ve been _sleeping_ , you fool.” He straightened up then, taking a moment to regain his composure before clearing his throat. “And correct me if I’m wrong, angel, but aren’t _you_ the one who just turned _me_ down last week?” The laughter was completely gone now, replaced with that dejected tone Aziraphale had received a week prior before the demon had vanished.

“No! I mean.” Aziraphale groaned, “You misunderstood me, I wasn’t turning you down! Listen, it’s not my fault you were being too stubborn to just stop and listen to me.”

“Oh so this is all my fault, then?”

“No!” Aziraphale let out an aggravated noise at how difficult this was, “Stop! Just stop trying to argue with me!” Aziraphale shouted as he threw his hands up in frustration.

As much as he loved Crowley he could be such a _pain_ at times. Especially when his ego was bruised.

Crowley shook his head at the angel. “I’m not trying to argue with you. _You_ were the one who’s been acting all out of sorts for weeks now. _You’re_ the one who kept disappearing in the middle of the night. If you were so bothered by me being around so much you should have just said so, Aziraphale. Save me the headache and from feeling like an idiot next time, will you?”

Wait. _What?_

Aziraphale had opened his mouth to stop him, but was stopped short by what he just heard. Crowley didn’t just think the angel had turned down an official move in request. He thought _that_ as well? He genuinely thought the angel felt crowded? He thought he regretted any time spent with him?

Sometimes Aziraphale amazed even himself with how much he could mess things up. He was beginning to wonder if it was a special skill of his.

“Crowley,” he whispered softly, “ _my_ _dear_.”

The demon was refusing to look back at him, instead opting to glare at the ground. Aziraphale finally moved, crossing the living room so he was in front of Crowley, reaching out a hand to touch him.

Crowley flinched away from the touch at first, but didn’t stop Aziraphale from placing a hand on his cheek.

“Do not patronize me, angel.”

“My darling, you misunderstood me. And I’m sorry. Truly.” Aziraphale sighed, once again mentally kicking himself for being such a fool. “I’ve never once in my life been bothered by your presence. I adore having you in the bookshop and I love spending lazy afternoons with you. One of my favorite things is to wake up next to you and see the sunlight coming through the window. That’s my favorite part of sleeping, you know? Waking up to see you. You look absolutely breathtaking in the sunlight.”

Crowley’s gaze flickered from the floor up to meet Aziraphale’s eyes.

“ _Seriously?_ ”

“Of course seriously.”

“That’s...well, that’s pretty lame, angel.”

“Oh, hush.” Aziraphale lightly swatted at his shoulder with the back of his hand, “I’m making a point.”

“Wait,” Crowley's eyebrows furrowed at Aziraphale. He crossed his arms, frowning. “Then why the Hell were you acting so weird?”

Aziraphale groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he worked up the courage to admit how stupid he had been.

“I was...frustrated. _I_ wanted to be the one to ask to move in and you were going to do it so I...may have panicked.”

Crowley held a hand up to stop Aziraphale as he absorbed those words.

“Okay, but why were you acting weird before that?” He asked finally.

“I don’t _know_. I was nervous! I couldn’t figure out if I should even ask, I was scared you’d either get annoyed or that you’d say no and I didn’t want to risk ruining what we have.” Aziraphale sighed. “I was overthinking it, okay?”

“Let me get this straight.” Crowley propped one hand on his hip, “You’ve been acting strangely the last week or so because you weren’t sure how I’d react. And then, because _you_ wanted to ask to move in together, when I was going to ask you to move in you freaked out and stopped me?”

“Essentially, yes.”

“Angel, I want you to know I say this next thing with love.” He took a deep breath. “That is the dumbest goddamn thing I have ever heard.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“If you wanted to move in together _why would you stop me when I was asking?_ ” Crowley was looking at the angel as if his body had )grown three heads.

“Because _I_ wanted to be the one to ask it!”

The demon looked like his head was going to fly clean off.

“Why does _that_ _matter?_ Why on earth would it matter who asked who?!”

“Because!” Aziraphale yelled at first, but his voice softened, embarrassment seeping in. “Because you’re always the one to be ready first. You’ve claimed to know you loved me for basically 6,000 years! You were the one to suggest giving each other our keys! I just...I just for once wanted to be the one to take the leap of faith. I wanted to show you I was on the same page instead of you thinking I was catching up. I wanted to be the one to take you out and make a grand gesture.”

The angel was intensely aware that Crowley was staring at him. He couldn’t read the expression entirely. His eyebrows were raised and his lips were slightly parted in a small _oh_ as if he was slowly understanding what the angel was saying, but he remained silent.

“Are you going to say anything or just keep staring at me until I discorporate?”

“Ask me.”

“Beg pardon?”

Crowley leaned against the doorway on his elbow, propping his head up on his hand as he looked down at Aziraphale with a smirk and small glint in his eye. This did not bode well for the angel.

“You heard me. Ask me. Go on and _romance_ me, angel, I’m _waiting_.”

“I— Well, that is–“ Aziraphale could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as her nervously wrung his hands by his sides, “I hadn’t exactly figured out what to _do_.”

“What are you even talking about? Just wine me, dine me, and sixty ni–“

“Crowley, _please_.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for over a week and you seriously don’t know how to go about it? You don’t even have a _game_ _plan?_ ”

Aziraphale shot a glare at the demon, “It took us 6,000 years to even get together _and_ we procrastinated on a plan for the literal apocalypse. So do not even begin to go there.”

Crowley opened his mouth to comment on that but instead shut his mouth with a simple, “Point taken.”

The angel sighed, glancing helplessly around the room as Crowley continued to watch him squirm. He was clearly enjoying it, much to Aziraphale’s dismay.

“I do want to say one thing, angel.” Crowley said, to Aziraphale’s relief. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the silence. “I feel like you’ve forgotten that you were the one to kiss me first.”

“Oh, that hardly counts,” Aziraphale said with a wave of his hand, “First of all, I was drunk. And second of all that was only after you had made it very clear over years and years of pursuing me that you were interested. Walking a tightrope with a safety net beneath you means nothing, my dear.”

Crowley snorted at that. “You’re too hard on yourself, angel, you know that?”

Aziraphale wasn’t sure how to respond to that so he merely shrugged. It wasn’t as if Crowley wasn’t hard on himself as well, so what did it matter?

“I’ll only say this once more, Aziraphale, and then I’m pulling the trigger on it.” The demon reached down, slipping his hand into Aziraphale’s and giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked at him softly, a small somewhat patient smile on his lips. “Ask me.”

Aziraphale for a moment couldn’t breathe, his breath caught in his throat as Crowley looked at him. It should have been illegal for the demon to look so kind, so in love with the foolish angel before him.

“Okay, fine. _Fine_.” Aziraphale took a deep breath, straightened his back, and did his best to appear confident. “Crowley, my dear,” another deep breath, and then he plunged, “Do you want to move in together? Officially, I mean. With me. Into the same place.”

Crowley dropped Aziraphale’s hand, mock shock on his face.

“Well now that’s awfully presumptuous to assume I’d want that, don’t you think, angel?”

It took all of Aziraphale’s willpower not to grab hold of the demon and throw him through the wall. Instead he spun towards the front door to leave, sputtering out an incredulous, “Cro- Crowl. _Crowley, I swear you are by far the worst creature_ —“

Crowley laughed and grabbed hold of the angel before he could get too far. He pivoted him into the wall, blocking any exit with his own lanky frame, both arms resting beside the angels head.

“I’m kidding, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the incredibly flustered angels forehead. “Angel. _Aziraphale_ , of course I’ll move in with you. I would sell my soul – if I hadn’t lost it already, that is – just to wake up next to you every morning and know that I’d get to fall asleep beside it again at night. And you think _I_ look good in the sun? You should see yourself in the moonlight.”

Aziraphale lifted his head up to meet Crowley’s lips with his own, his hand coming up to rest on the demons cheek. He pulled away to meet own Crowley’s gaze with a small glare.

“If you ever mess with me like that again, I will never speak to you again.”

“For some reason,” Crowley murmured, “I don’t believe that for a second.”

—

Oddly enough, deciding who’s place to move in to ended up being quite difficult. The two debated back and forth the pros and cons of each one’s home. It wasn’t until Aziraphale reminded Crowley that Downstairs still had a pretty good idea where the demon resided that Crowley conceded.

“Fine, you win, _but_ _the_ _plants_ ,” Crowley’s voice dropped to a hushed whisper as he glanced over his shoulder as if said plants might be eavesdropping or might sneak up on them, “are a package deal, they’re all coming with.”

Aziraphale did his best to hold back a smile, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

“Of course, Crowley, we’ll make room for your precious plants–“

Crowley shushed Aziraphale with another paranoid glance behind him at the hallway where the plants resided. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, also peering over his shoulder now. Crowley’s paranoia might have just been contagious, but Aziraphale could’ve almost sworn he saw a couple leafs leaning over, having a peek around the corner.

“Do not just _say_ _that_ , are you trying to ruin all of my hard work?” Crowley hissed.

Aziraphale snorted at the demon, “Oh yes, Heaven forbid your plants know you care about them–“

“What did I _just_ _say?!_ ”

Aziraphale couldn’t hold back the smile now as he laughed at how worried his demon looked. His plant loving, ridiculous demon.

He dropped his voice to a mock whisper, “No plant left behind, my dear.”

The next day the two set to packing what little belongings Crowley had around the apartment. Aziraphale was surprised to find a few books amongst the magazines he had lying around. One was, he realized fondly, a collection of Shakespeare’s comedies and hidden underneath that one was a copy of Hamlet.

He smiled to himself as he carefully placed these in boxes.

When they got to a certain statue, Aziraphale simply stared at Crowley.

“What?” Crowley asked innocently.

“Where on Earth do you think this is going to go?”

Crowley regarded the statue before them, lips pursed in thought.

“The bookshop!”

“Absolutely not!”

It wasn’t that the statue was _bad_ , no it was far from that. It was an immaculate statue, and Aziraphale certainly appreciated the craftsmanship that had gone into it, but he couldn’t help but think it was a little bit inappropriate for the bookshop. The statue in question depicted two figures. One an angel, one a demon (but which was which was anyone’s guess). And while some might assume the two were locked in a fight, the more Aziraphale looked at it the more he couldn’t help but get the feeling that they were doing something else. Something a bit more intimate.

“Why not?” Crowley asked, that same innocent tone in his voice.

“You _know_ why, Crowley. They’re– I mean–“ he sputtered for a moment before just shaking his head quickly, feeling his face grow red with each passing second. “You _know_ what it looks like, we’ll find a place for it in the living space.”

“It’s art, angel, it can be whatever you want it to be,” Crowley said with a laugh as Aziraphale stalked off to find something else to pack, smiling softly.

The demon was simply incorrigible.

—

“I told you there’d be no plant left behind.”

The two had finished transporting Crowley’s belongings to Aziraphale’s shop. The bookshop and living quarters was now lush with greenery, and the odd sentimental knickknack that the demon had held onto over the millennia was scattered about.

It made the whole place feel more like home.

The demon sprawled himself out on the couch, a smile on his face.

Aziraphale felt his heart soar at the sight. Sure, he’d seen the demon in more or less the exact same position, on that very couch, but this time he was home and here to stay.

Crowley’s head turned to Aziraphale’s direction, “Care to join me, angel?”

The angel debated taking a seat next to him, but instead opted to slide onto his demons lap. He straddled Crowley, resting his hands gently on his shoulders after plucking the sunglasses off his face.

Crowley raised his eyebrows, “Not exactly what I meant, but I’m not complaining.” He slid his own hands up the angels thighs, smirking when the angel shivered, and rested them on his hips.

Aziraphale smiled down at the demon before leaning in to capture his lips in a slow kiss, one hand sliding into the demons hair. Crowley’s eyes shut, his hands gripping ever so slightly tighter on Aziraphale’s hips. They continued like this for a moment, Aziraphale alternating from kissing along his jaw and back to the demons lips and Crowley releasing shaky breaths and small sighs. A small groan escaped him as the angel pulled back slightly.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Aziraphale whispered against the other man’s lips.

“Me too, angel.” Crowley whispered back, already breathless.

Aziraphale smiled before claiming his demons lips again, tugging lightly at his hair as he did so. Crowley moaned in response, his fingers digging into the angels hips now when he felt him slip his tongue in. He pulled him closer by the hips so they were flush against each other, sliding his tongue back in response  
along the other mans.

He let Aziraphale pull his head back, exposing his neck so the angel could leave a trail of kisses there. Soft sounds of pleasure and restrained gasps slipped out of him as his eyes fluttered closed, getting lost in the feeling of Aziraphale’s lips on his neck. Before he fully processed what was happening, Aziraphale had guided the demon onto his back on the couch, still straddling his hips, somehow not stopping his assault on his neck for a moment.

“An _gel_ ,” Crowley groaned as Aziraphale sucked on his pulse, angelic fingers unbuttoning the mans shirt as he did so.

“Yes, my love?” Aziraphale whispered as he reached over to tweak at the demons nipple, delighting in the ragged gasp that drew from him. “Is that good?”

“Fuck, of _course_ it’s good, you’re always good,” Crowley gasped, grasping Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“As are you, my dear. As perfect as they come.” He punctuated this with a soft bite at the crook of his neck.

Crowley’s head fell back with a moan at either the words or the love bite, he wasn’t even sure at this point, hips bucking up when Aziraphale ran a tongue along his other nipple. Sometimes he felt overwhelmed with the angel, able to feel the love practically radiating off of him. It was hard enough when he beamed at him in that classic Aziraphale fashion. It was almost unbearable with his lips all over him as he whispered sweet nothings.

Aziraphale drifted lower, peppering the demons stomach with kisses as he went. He had a similar problem to Crowley, the slight overwhelming feeling at it all. But he had thankfully had years to get somewhat used to the love that he felt from Crowley. It was in every act of kindness, every small smile he’d always reserved for the angel. He knew Crowley didn’t know this, and if he did he doubted he would admit it, but out of the two of them he seemed to actually be the one made of love.

At least that was how Aziraphale saw it.

He glanced up to meet the demons gaze, unzipping his pants as he did so. Crowley’s eyes were half lidded, mouth parted as he breathed heavily .

“May I?” Aziraphale asked, lightly tugging on the pants for emphasis.

“Angel, we are now _living_ together. I appreciate it but you don’t have to ask to take off my pants–“

Aziraphale yanked them down and dipped down to mouth at the bulge in the mans boxers, making Crowley drop the rest of his sentence for an unexpected whine. He smiled at that, at how Crowley squirmed and gasped at Aziraphale’s teasing.

“Azir– _Aziraphale_ , I’m supposed to be the tease here not you,” Crowley whined again.

Aziraphale responded to this by palming the demons dick, smiling up at him with an oh-so-innocent smile.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, darling.”

“You’re terrible,” Crowley groaned, “You– _ah!_ You haven’t even taken your damn _bow_ _tie_ off.”

Aziraphale chuckled at that. He hadn’t done that on purpose, he had just been so focused on Crowley that removing his own clothes hadn’t occurred to him. He did love that it seemed to be driving the demon crazy though. He placed a kiss on the mans happy trail and slid his boxers down. Before the demon could protest to Aziraphale’s still dressed state, he took his dick into his hand, placing a kiss on the shaft as he did so.

“ _Oh_ ,” Crowley gasped.

Aziraphale wanted more of that, and promptly took him into his mouth, running his tongue along the tip as he did so. Crowley keened, hips almost bucking up if not for the angels hands grabbing hold of them to hold him still. His head bobbed up and down, and Crowley’s hands snaked their way into the angels hair as a high pitched moan escaped him.

He held on for dear life.

Aziraphale pulled his mouth away to lick a slow line up Crowley’s member with his tongue before swirling it around the tip. The demon saw stars, and suddenly grabbed the angels shoulders, yanking him back up to eye level.

“ _This. Off. Now_.” Crowley growled, tugging at the ridiculous waistcoat, nipping at Aziraphale’s bottom lip.

Aziraphale laughed lightly, letting Crowley yank his jacket off to throw to the side. He quickly became impatient with the angels many layers, though. Crashing his lips against the other mans, he snapped his fingers and Aziraphale’s remaining clothes were miracled away.

“That’s better,” he growled again, kissing at Aziraphale’s jaw, hands roaming over the angels _finally_ bare body. The angel submitted to the demons touches; the light drag of fingernails down his chest, the tongue that flicked out at his nipple. It was almost too much.

He groaned, hips stuttering as Crowley ghosted his fingers over the angels member. The demon smirked as he continued this slight torture, loving every sound that slipped out of Aziraphale. He gripped him more firmly and kissed his neck before biting down as he began to stroke the gasping man above him.

“Crow _ley_ ,” Aziraphale's voice hitched up into a whine as the demon twisted his wrist, thumb swiping over the tip in one fluid motion.

“That good, angel?” Crowley breathed against the angels neck before lightly biting at it.

Aziraphale's hands came up to rest on Crowley's shoulders, fingers digging into the skin as he panted out a slightly desperate, “ _Yes_.”

Kissing at his jaw, Crowley growled in response to the desperation in his angels voice. Aziraphale turned his face to meet Crowley's lips in a hungry kiss, lips parted, tongues sliding along each other's as the demon continued to stroke the man above him. When Aziraphale moaned into his mouth, Crowley growled and bit at his lip. He looked up at his angel and almost lost it at how wrecked he looked, how beautifully lost he was in the moment.

He pressed his lips to his again, wrapping his free arm around Aziraphale's waist to hold him still. His strokes became faster now, the angels breaths turning more shallow and the sounds escaping him were absolutely wonderful. Aziraphale's arms wrapped around Crowley's neck as he rested his head in the crook of his demons neck, shaking as he was edged closer to climax by Crowley's sinful hand.

“Crowley, _Crowley_ , _Crowley_ ,” he babbled helplessly, hips twitching involuntarily, “I- I'm going t– I'm _close_ —”

Crowley's lips ghosted over Aziraphale's ear, hot breath tickling him as the demon whispered, “Well then come for me, my angel.”

Aziraphale did just that, head thrown back, coming with the demons name on his lips. He rode it out, Crowley still holding him in place as he watched the angel in wonder, continuing to stroke him through the orgasm. The angels forehead found its place on Crowley's shoulder once more as his breathing slowed to a tolerable rate. He opened his eyes to see he had made a bit of a mess of both of their respective stomachs, his gaze finally falling on the demons own arousal, still hard and ready for the angel.

“You good?” Crowley breathed, pressing a kiss to his angels head.

Aziraphale responded by gently pushing the demon onto his back, once again straddling him as snapped the mess away.

“Absolutely perfect, my dear,” he said, eyes raking over his demons body, “I just noticed I have some...unfinished business to attend to.” His eyes pointedly stopped at Crowley's member.

Crowley opened his mouth to respond, and he was certain he had a clever comeback, but Aziraphale took hold of him and all clever words went out the window.

“Now where was I?” The angel mused, lazily stroking his beloved, watching how his back arched up from the couch at the simple touch. “Ah, yes, I remember.”

He slid down, one hand gripping a thigh, the other grasping the base of Crowley's dick as he ducked down to place a kiss to the side of it before taking it in this mouth. Crowley whined, a high pitched noise that sent shivers down Aziraphale's spine. He returned to his earlier work, tongue circling the tip, lightly humming at Crowley's quiet gasps and not-so-quiet moans.

Aziraphale lightly dragged his nails down the demons thigh before coming up to press down on his hip, effectively holding Crowley in place. Once again, Crowley's hands found hold in Aziraphale's golden locks. His head was back against the arm of the couch, eyes screwed shut as the angel brought him closer to release. He whined in disapproval when the angels mouth suddenly left him for a moment.

“Look at me, Crowley,” he whispered, his breath hot against the demons dick, “I want to see you when you come undone.”

Crowley, never one to disappoint his angel, propped himself up on his elbows and did his best to make eye contact with his angel — his angel who _really_ shouldn't have been able to say things like _that_ in such a way — groaning at the sight. The slightly swollen, wet lips, the hand wrapped around his dick and the possessive, lustful look in Aziraphale's eyes was almost enough to send Crowley over the edge.

“Beautiful,” Aziraphale breathed before taking the demon into his mouth once more, not breaking eye contact.

Well, that about did it.

It wasn't much longer before Crowley felt his own climax approaching, one clever swipe of the angels tongue over his tip and the intense gaze from the angel left him panting.

“Angel, I’m—”

He was cut off by his orgasm, hips attempting to buck up but still held in place by Aziraphale's steady hand, head continuing to bob as the beautiful man below him came with a sudden whine and a small, helpless, “ _Aziraphale_.”

Crowley's head fell back on the arm of the couch, panting slightly as the angel pulled away with a quick swallow. The demon threw an arm over his eyes, his heart beat steadily slowing down as he came back to Earth.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Aziraphale gently pulled the demons arm away to look into his eyes, holding his chin as he placed a small kiss to his lips.

“And I love you, my dearest Crowley.”

Crowley blushed lightly, wrapping his arms around the angel to hold him close. He glanced around the small living room, at his plants and belongings amongst Aziraphale's own books and decor.

“Well,” he said, “that's one room christened. Which should we do next?”

Aziraphale snorted, playfully swatting the demon, “That is blasphemous, Crowley.”

“Mmm, and you love it.” Crowley said this with a confidence he didn't always hold towards the angels feelings, but in this moment he knew it with certainty.

Aziraphale smiled, a fond feeling in his chest as he nestled into his demons embrace.

“Yes,” he said quietly, “I suppose I do.”

When it came to Crowley and Aziraphales relationship, the angel had always known that Crowley was a few steps ahead.

But he felt that, in their relationship, they were both side by side now, as they had been for everything else through all of time.

He was so happy to finally be home.

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and again thank you for any comments :)  
> you can find me on tumblr as bexidot losing my whole mind over good omens


End file.
